The Way to Spend Forever
by UsayImaDreamer
Summary: Lemony-fresh B/E! Outtake from my Promises to Keep story, where Bella and Edward both get some lovin'. My first time w/a lemon, please let me know how I did!


**DISCLAIMER: **These characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer. I'm merely toying with their sexual tension ; )

**THIS STORY CONTAINS FRESHLY SQUEEZED LEMONS BETWEEN BELLA AND EDWARD. DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT!!**

**A bit of background... **This is a oneshot outtake from my story _Promises to Keep_. Bella has been bitten by Victoria, she's become a vampire, and now the Cullen's are trying to take care of her. This is just a sweet, smutty scene that I dreamt of between B & E. Screw the virtue ; ) Now onto the dirtiness!

Bella didn't have to catch her breath as she lay down over Edward; she inhaled deeply as she traced her fingers and her lips down his smooth, bare chest, familiarizing herself with somewhat unknown territory. Edward leaned back into the soft pillows of his bed, savoring the feel of Bella's weight on him. For almost a hundred years he had yearned to be this close to someone, to have someone want him as desperately as he needed them. How easy it would be to confuse this pleasure with heaven.

He opened his eyes and peered down at Bella. She had come to the top of his jeans and paused, letting her nose skim at the small trail of hair near the button. Edward had to suppress a laugh; Bella looked hesitant, as if not sure how she should continue from this point. He saved her the thought and swiftly held onto her and rolled to the side. Now Edward was laying over Bella, the two of them grinning at each other.

"Um, thanks," she whispered, embarrassed. Edward noticed her expression and felt a tinge of sadness. Normally in a situation like this, her beautiful porcelain skin would be flushed with the slightest shade of crimson. But her skin would never redden like that again; he bit down on his bottom lip and tried to not imagine that.

He leaned down slowly, flicking his tongue out and licking her softly from her earlobe to the bottom of her neck. Encouraged by the soft moans that were escaping her lips, Edward brought his cold hands towards the buttons on her blouse, unbuttoning each slowly. The slowness felt like torture to Bella who felt like she couldn't wait another minute to be with Edward. She pushed his hands out of the way and in less than a second she had shredded her blouse from her body.

Edward sat up and looked down at her bemusedly. "In a hurry? Do we not have enough time on our hands for some fun?" he asked her, laughing at the impatience that grew on her face.

"It's not that!" Bella said, pouting now. "You just have no idea… how long I've dreamt of this."

Edward considered this. "I've thought about it too," he admitted, admiring the beautiful navy lace bra that was now exposed to his playful fingers. He ran his fingers along the lace edges of the bottom causing Bella to inhale sharply. "But you were dreaming about it as well?"

Bella nodded shyly. "What else do you think I was dreaming of those nights you held me while I slept?"

This information further aroused Edward; with one hand he reached behind her back and snapped the clasp on her bra. In another second the bra joined the shredded blouse on the floor. Edward leaned down and flicked his tongue out towards one of her hard nipples while he pinched the other. Bella shivered and it wasn't from his cold touch. If anything, she felt like her body was on fire, scorching under his lips. "Edward," she moaned as his tongue and fingers switched nipples.

While he focused his attention on her chest, Bella managed to unbutton her own pants and slide them off underneath him. When Edward pulled back from her, he noticed the further lack of clothing. "Jumping ahead of me again, eh?" he whispered, kissing his way down her stomach to meet the navy lace of her panties. "These look splendid on you," he grinned, biting playfully on the top part of the lace.

"If you don't take those off of me right now, you won't ever see them again Edward Cullen," Bella moaned in frustration. There was a pounding coming from within her now, her body seemed to pulse with it. It was absolutely lust pounding for Edward and he could hear it.

He slid her panties down in a smooth movement and was welcomed by a pleasant scent. "Mmmm…" he mumbled, inhaling as deeply as he could. "I'm not sure how, Bella, but the way you smell like here… It's absolutely… delicious," he murmured as he kissed her inner thighs, teasing her.

"Edward, please, touch me," she moaned.

He smirked. "What do you think I'm doing?"

"Do _not_ play with me right now Mr. Cullen!" Bella commanded, raising her legs so her knees were hooked over his shoulders. He was in the perfect position, if only he would just lower his head and- "Oh god, thank you!" Bella sighed as Edward finally leaned forward and ran his tongue along her clit. To hear the amount of pleasure he was providing her made Edward question why he hadn't done this sooner, like in the meadow on their first date.

Intrigued to see her reaction, Edward took two of his fingers and curled them inside of her while continuing to suck on her clit. Bella felt like she would explode from the bottom up- this kind of sensation was completely new to her. But she didn't want to snag all the attention for their first time. She squirmed around and finally took her legs off Edward.

He stared up at her, astonished. "I was just getting started on you love," he said as she quickly twisted around, lining up her body next to his so her hips were still near his head but her head now rested near his waist.

"Who said you had to stop?" Bella grinned, her eyes glowing a shocking red in the near darkness of Edward's bedroom. She eased herself over him, giving him perfect access to the sweetness between her legs and took control of getting Edward's pants off. It was hard keeping her focus as he darted his tongue in and out of her, occasionally sucking on her clit; her moans were making him harder and harder, and as soon as she had undone the zipper on his pants, he sprang forth, eager to meet her lips.

Bella grinned at the idea of Edward going commando all these times they've been together- she had no idea. He was a solid, perfect eight inches of porcelain; Bella could not have imagined a better play toy. She kissed around the base at first, still pushing his jeans down his legs and finally off completely. Then, she took the shaft in her hands and lowered her mouth, flicking her tongue out over his sensitive tip.

"God, Bella, yes…." Edward mumbled from somewhere near her rear.

"Oh you like that, do you?" Bella murmured, lowering her lips fully over his cock, taking him deep into her mouth and sucking hard. She felt Edward's hands move to her ass and her hips, like he was trying to hold on and not lose control. Had she been human, this grip would have crushed her; Edward gave a silent thanks in his moment of lust that Bella had been bitten.

While Bella sucked and licked on one end, Edward sucked and licked on the other; the two moved in perfect harmony with each other. They knew exactly where to touch, where to move their tongue to illicit sighs of pleasure from the other. This was pure bliss.

Bella finally brought herself up and twisted slightly to look over her shoulder, down at Edward. "I need to feel you inside of me," she whispered. The words had a chilling effect on Edward as his eyes had gone from slightly golden to a deep black. He took Bella by the hips and held her in place while he moved his legs out from under her.

"Bend forward," he commanded roughly as Bella willingly obliged. Edward grabbed her arms and pulled them back, holding onto them as he quickly slid himself inside of her.

Feeling the first intense pump of Edward's cock inside of her caused Bella to toss her hair back and moan. Never had she imagined it would be like this, with her bent at his will and him filling the inside of her so fully. His cock was icy cold, but with every pump in and out of her a heat was building.

"Edward… Edward…" she panted with every thrust. Hearing her say his name only made Edward pound her harder. Edward leaned forward then, pausing his thrusts and letting his lips trail across her back. Bella whimpered slightly at the slow torture, feeling his cock still pulsing inside of her but not moving.

"In a second, love," he whispered, as he finally released her arms. Bella braced herself on the sheets as Edward leaned further over her body. He reached one hand around and began to rub her clit while he used the other to push her hair aside and lick the base of her neck.

"Oh God, Edward, yes…" Bella sighed, feeling her body start to shudder. _Not in this position_, she thought wickedly, abruptly pulling away from Edward and leaving his cock freezing in mid-air.

"Bella what on earth-" Edward began, then stopped as she turned to face him, placing her hands on his chest and pushing him down hard onto the bed. His legs stretched out in front of him as Bella brought herself back to hover over his cock.

"This is more like it," she grinned, lowering herself back down onto him and throwing her head back in pleasure.

Edward leaned forward, gripping her hips and staring up at her beautiful ruby eyes. And as the red faded into the black, Edward growled, "Ride me til you scream."

So Bella rode Edward, hard, eliciting groans from both parties. Edward's hands roamed Bella's exposed skin, touching and kneading whatever he could hold onto. He pulled Bella's back down towards him and reached his head up to lick her nipples; otherwise she would pinch them herself while his attention was paid elsewhere.

"Edward, I'm… I'm…" Bella muttered, feeling her core start to tremble and mind start to lose total control.

"Yes, me too… now scream for me. Bella!" Edward shouted, pulling himself up slightly but holding Bella's hips down as she grinded on him, her head tossed back in total pleasure.

"Edward! Oh god, I love you! Edward!" Bella screamed as she came. The sound of Bella's scream echoing from her lips drove Edward over the edge as he came; his one hand was pressed over her lower back, the other pulling her hair back and keeping her neck exposed as Edward began to suck her there.

After a few moments, Edward realized they had simply frozen in that position: his cock still inside of her while she straddled him, their bodies pressed together in a heat that Edward had only dreamt of. He gently lifted his angel off of him and lay her down on the bed, curling his body along her curves and wrapping his arms around her like he used too.

"Mmm… Edward, thank you… that was…. Mind blowing," Bella whispered.

Edward nestled his head in the crook of her neck and mumbled back, "And just think, we can do that until the end of the world."

"I couldn't think of a better way to spend forever," Bella whispered, grinning into the darkness. "I love you so much."

"And I love you, my angel," Edward whispered back, kissing her softly on her neck.


End file.
